The Medicine Branch is a major clinical facility of the National Cancer Institute. Its activities are divided between clinical therapeutic trials in patients with cancer and clinically related laboratory research. Clinical trials of cancer treatment in the following diseases are currently underway: Breast Cancer, Ovarian Cancer, Hodgkin's Disease, Non-Hodgkin's Lymphomas, Testicular Tumors, Melanoma, Sarcomas, and Endometrial Carcinoma. In addition, Phase I-II Clinical Trials have been completed on the following new experimental agents: Gallium Nitrate, AMSA, PALA, Chlorozotocin, Maytansine, and Cis-dichlorodiammine platinum. Phase I-II Trials continue on Pentamethylmelamine and ICRF-187, Hyperthermia plus Adriamycin and Hyperthermia plus BCNU. Additional summaries of clinical studies are provided under reports entitled Clinical Program in Breast Carcinoma. Whole body laboratory research of the branch is summarized under reports entitled Clinical Pharmacology of Antineoplastic Agents, Kinetics of Cellular Proliferation, In Vitro Marrow Granulocyte Culture, Cytogenetic Studies, Immunologic Aspects of Cancer, Mechanisms of Hormone Dependence of Human Malignancy, and Biochemistry of DNA Polymerases: DNA Repair.